Sandy Pyramid Canyon
Sandy Pyramid Canyon / Dry, Dry Canyon '''is the 8th main stage of Super Mario 64: Star Revenge and its prequel. This desert level consists are many ruins of a temple, as well as lots of sand. To reach here, Mario must have gotten enough stars to enter the 2nd part of Overworld 2, and head into the door/ pipe at the base of the giant pyramid. Like most desert level, Sandy Pyramid Canyon is a sand covered land full of Pokey's, yellow brick ruins, and pyramids. Besides normal desert attire, there is also a canyon off to the side of the level which is in between the two high cliffs. In the center of the level lies the temple, which leads to a couple of sub areas of the level. On top of the temple is also a cannon, and wing cap on certain levels. Using this cannon or Wing Cap, Mario can reach a side area with a pyramid over an aqueduct of sand. Between the two versions, the layout of the levels are very similar, though there is one huge difference. In the remake two of the stars were combined into one, allowing for a new star. This star was put in a blue pyramid at the side of the level. In the original, this held a warp pipe which lead to the Vanish Cap palace, which was completely removed in the remake (there is no vanish cap in the game at all). One other notable difference is that the temple has grown taller between the versions and to compensate, a path has been added to the back of it. Levels '''Star 1: Into the Big Canyon (SR1) / Jumpman in the Canyon (Redone) Mario must cross the mountainous path to reach the star. Mario starts in front of a small pyramid on the side of the stage. From this structure, head downwards instead of to the giant temple in front of it. Down here are a couple pits of quicksand as well as the bottom of a smaller temple. Look for the area in between the two sides of the high cliffs to find the canyon path. The paths are identical in both games, though the route is slightly thinner in the original. It involves following a narrow ledge, wall kicking up a small wall, jumping to the other side of the canyon, wall kicking up another wall (or just long jumping to the end of the path), and jumping to the large sandy area on the bottom. At the other end of the canyon is a very small area with a couple of columns that Mario must climb to reach the star at the top. While crossing the canyon, Mario may notice some platforms above him as well. These are here to act as on obstacle for another star involving the Wing Cap. Star 2: Shoot to the Blue Pyramid (Redone Exclusive) Mario must use the cannon to shoot to a high area. The cannon is on top of the main temple and is already openned (in the Remake). To reach the temple, run past the first small pyramid and you will be in front of it. Now run around the right side of it and jump onto the ramp in quicksand (preferably jumping on the Starenemy Snufit so it doesnt kill you), and walking to the top. From here, run around the main section of it to find the ramp to climb up to reach the cannon on top. Use the cannon to aim at the blue pyramid. Note that the giant sand ramp is NOT quicksand, even if it has the same texture, so it is best to land here to avoid the quicksand at the other side. Now just climb up the blue pyramid to reach the star. This area is completely optional if in the original version, though the cannon is required in other missions. The path to the temple is almost the same, just with one less platform in between the ramp and ground. The more important fact is that the Starenemy Snufit at the base of the ramp is replaced with the Bob-omb buddy who is needed to open the cannon! '''Mario also does not have the ramp like in the newer version, so he must wall kick off the front of the temple onto the small columns to reach it. Mario can again use the cannon to reach this area but the star is replaced with a Warp Pipe to reach to Vanish Cap in the Lost Maze (which contains two stars). Getting here is a little weird due to the death zones which are marked by the darker sand. These can be annoying especially if you are using the wing cap to get here, so it is recommended to land of the sandy ramp and jump onto the stone path. '''Star 2: Coins of the Sandbox (SR1) and Star 3: Blast into the Ring (SR1) / Star 3: 5 Roof Platforms and a Ring (Redone) These two stars from the original are combined into Star 3 of the Redone version. Mario must collect secrets on a bed of quicksand and blast into a ring in the sky using the cannon. The reason this is a combination is that in remake, when you discover the secrets, the star appears in the ring where Star 3 is in the original. Head to the top of the temple and look for a broken bridge. Following this broken path will lead to an area with quicksand and small platforms in the middle of it. Each one of these platforms contains one of the secrets to discover. In the original they all have an unmoving coin to mark them. These platforms are VERY small, especially in the original. Making matters worse, there is an extremely annoying Fly Guy right before the bridge which is a pain to kill and avoid. Once you discover all 5 secrets the star spawns. Where the star spawns though is different between the versions. In the original, the star appears directly under the sandbox, on a pillar of the ruins bellow. In the remake it appears in the middle of a ring in the sky. This is also where Star 3 is in the original. Mario just needs to go into the cannon, and shoot at it. Star 4: Deserting 8 Orange Coins (SR1) / 8 Sandy Coins (Redone) Mario must collect the 8 special coins scattered throughout the desert canyon. The locations are as follows: # On a hill behind the start # On the side of the near pyramid # On a small ledge under one of the platforms in the canyon on the way to star 1 (SR1) / 'On top of columns on the lower ruins '(Redone) # Over one of the pits of quicksand # On a small platform in the middle of the biggest quicksand pit # On top of a column on the stone ramp that leads to the main ruins # In the middle of the ring in the sky. Be very carefully if you are performing this in the original as to not hit the star. # Behind the temple (SR1) / 'At the end of the sand aqueduct '(Redone) When Mario collects all 8 coins, the star appears on a small stone platform on the side of the temple Star 5: Inside the Sand Temple (SR1) / Into the Old Ruins (Redone) Mario can now enter the temple and explore the ruins in search of the star. The metal box on the floor of the ruins are now gone and reveal a warp that leads inside the temple. Run through the golden halls, past a larger room with quicksand and a path of broken bridges, until you reach a "!" switch near the top. The switch spawns blocks on the other side of the room which Mario needs to wall kick to reach another room at the top.The next room contains a bunch of columns with Starenemy Snufits, Fly Guys, and Chuckyas on them. Carefully jump across these to reach the next area. In here locate the ledge against the wall and Triple Jump to the long hallway. At the end is another "!" switch which spawns a bridge of blocks. In the original these blocks are curved in very awkward directions, but every one of them can be walked on normally. In the Redone version there are placed straight, but there is the added difficulty of a very obnoxious Fly Guy in the middle of the room. After this is a small ledge ledge overlooking the main room with a couple of starenemies on it as well as the real star. Star 6: Is it the Holy Triforce? (SR1) / Where's the Triforce? (Redone) '''Requires Wing Cap! '''Mario must locate a hidden passage signified by the popular triforce symbol (Three golden triange arranged in a triangle, with the empty space in the middle creating another triangle). Head to the cannon on top of the ruins to discover a wing cap just for this mission. Use the wing cap (you do not need to use the cannon) to fly through the canyon that lead to star 1 and look along the right wall for the triforce symbol near the very end. Fly through the wall '''UNDER '''it to find a hidden room with the star. Enemies * Goomba * Fly Guy (Both normal and Starenemy) * Chuckya * Kuromame * Pokey * Starenemy Snufit * Koopa Troopa (SR1 only) Trivia * The Triforce comes from the Legend of Zelda Series, in which each triangle represents Wisdom, Courage, and Power. ** The room that contains it is all very similar the temple of time in The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. ** Since a Triforce Star is included, the level may be inspired by the desert from the same game. * In the Redone version, if Mario explored the outskirts of the canyon, he will find a clue about one of the secret stages in this game behind a rock. ** In the original, trying to go outside the normal area will lead to a death zone. Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Location Category:Desert Category:Music-Banjo Category:Location Category:Mountains